Generosity
by karl gavilan
Summary: I was asked to write a sequel to A Cure For Loneliness - this is it.
1. Chapter 1

Generosity

**Generosity**

**(Dis)claimer: I do not own the characters in the Shugo Chara ! series, but the new characters you'll find in this story were created by me.**

**After Amu and Ikuto's wedding, Yaya still thinks of the mysterious perfume used by Utau in her intent to mix things up. Was she serious when she said she might try it on Kuukai?**

Yaya joined Nagihiko in the garden.

'Are you all right?'

'Yes, I'm fine' – he answered.

'Do you still have that funny feeling?'

'Just a little. You?'

'The perfume never affected me as much as it affected Amu. I'm cool.'

'Are you sure? It's true I haven't seen you for a long time, but I don't think you could have changed too much. And the look on your face… is not your normal look – this is not the Yaya I know.'

'Oh, don't worry. I just hope Amu is over it and that she will be happy. I could see Ikuto was still upset. On the other hand… I must confess that I envy them a little. I wonder if…'

'If what?'

'If there is a perfect guy for me…'

'You've always fancied Kuukai, haven't you?'

'Well… Yes. … A little. Actually I hadn't given it much thought until… until he met this girl again. Hm… she's not even a girl anymore – she's a woman – and her influence on him seems to be so strong!'

'You're right. He's different. He's still full of energy, kind-hearted and open-minded, but now he looks more… grown-up and responsible. I guess it's not a bad change.'

'I guess not. But I used to think he was going to have a career in sports. He is still keen on sports, but now he says he wants to become a teacher!'

'He could be a great teacher, really!'

'Yes, but she was the one who talked him into it!'

'But do you have any reason to believe she's not… perfect for him?'

'No. My problem is that she's… too perfect!'

'"Too" perfect?!'

'Look, Nagihiko: she's better than I am.'

'I won't have you say that!'

'Better for him, I mean. I really took into consideration using that perfume – it wasn't just a joke! Can you believe this?! I really thought the same thing as Utau did: to take him away from her without harming anyone! To make him want me instead of her! And then to find her a nice guy, too.'

'You must still be under its influence, Yaya. Otherwise you would never consider manipulating people!'

'I would have blamed Utau if I hadn't known how she felt. I wonder how long she was exposed to that perfume…'

'Why?'

'Because… she couldn't take her eyes away from you!'

'When?'

'At the ceremony. I expected her to look at Ikuto. But no – she hardly seemed to notice where she was.'


	2. Chapter 2

Utau was having a walk on her own

Utau was having a walk on her own. She looked at Nagihiko from the distance and Yaya could see some kind of weariness on her face, as she approached her.

'Hoshina Utau… How are you feeling?'

'I'm all right.'

'Sorry, I didn't mean to… It's just… Nagihiko and I have been wondering about the effects of that perfume… We can still feel them. Just a little. So… '

'So you thought it was the same with me.'

'Er… Yes.'

'You're right. It still works – somehow. If it hadn't been for this foolishness of mine, I don't know how I would have endured… the ceremony and everything. But I can't get Nagihiko off my mind and this helps me not to think of Ikuto.'

'I know. But still… What does this mean? Will you continue to use it to make Nagihiko be attracted to you?'

'To use the perfume? No…'

'Have you got rid of it?'

'No. I don't know why, but it's hard to do it. I just can't throw it away. Somebody else might find it and use it for… evil purposes.'

'Then… give it to me.'

'Are you planning to use it on Kuukai?'

'Oh… Don't you trust me?'

'Are you saying it was just a joke? What you said the other day…'

'Kuukai is happy. His girl, Shiori, is a good girl. As good as it gets.'

'Yeah, and you wouldn't do anything to spoil Kuukai's happiness… Right… Fine, then. Come to my hotel room this evening. You may have it.'

…………………………………………………………………………

Shiori was alone. She looked beautiful in an old green kimono, with white flowers in her dark hair and a calm smile that got reflected by her serene big brown eyes. She saw Nagihiko and she went to him to say hi.

'Great performance the other day' – she said.

'Thank you.'

'Kuukai told me you used to be school-mates. And Guardians.'

'That's right. You are his girlfriend, aren't you? Yaya told me lots of things about you.'

'Did she? I wonder what she could have told you – she and I… are not very close, you know. I wish we were, but she's a little… distant.'

'Oh, I think we could be talking about an inferiority complex here. Yaya has always been childish – and she thinks you are … mature. Wiser, perhaps. She feels you are superior to her. That's the problem.'

'I sensed that, too. And I tried to talk to her, to help her overcome this feeling. But she wouldn't talk to me.'

'We are her old friends and she knows we love her and appreciate her for what she is. You… are new. She needs to get to know you better.'

Kuukai came – looking for Shiori.

'Here you are! I see you've met Nagihiko.'

'Yes, I have.'

'I think the two of you will get along really well. You've got many things in common' – said Kuukai. ' So… How long will you be staying, Nagihiko?'

'At least a couple of weeks. I'm anxious to spend some time with my family and with my old friends.'

'That's great!'

As Kuukai started chatting vividly – about good old times – Nagihiko's eyes wandered around – and they met Utau's – who was still talking with Yaya a little farther.


	3. Chapter 3

Rima could tell that Amu was still confused

Rima could tell that Amu was still confused. As she helped her change after the ceremony, she ventured to ask, 'Amu, what's wrong?'

'I don't know' – she sighed. 'I feel weak. Like a puppet.'

'Aren't you happy?'

'I guess I am. I should be.'

'I must confess I've always been a little jealous. But… seeing you like this…'

'Don't worry, Rima. I'll be fine. I suppose it's… that perfume! I should have made Utau give it to me, so I could use it on Ikuto and stop thinking about Nagihiko!'

'Oh, Utau must have got rid of it already! She was so upset…'

'I don't like this – I've got so many doubts! Look, I'm supposed to go on my honeymoon now – and be happy. But I'm not happy. I'm numb inside. And Ikuto can see that. He tries to tease me from time to time, probably hoping to make me laugh, but I know he's worried, too.'

'Come on, Amu. You've always been terribly attracted to Ikuto. You'll be fine.'

'That's not why I married him. I married him because I wanted to be stronger than my doubts!'

'I know what it's like. But it's not a reason to marry someone!'

'Just being attracted to someone isn't a good reason, either. One needs to love…'

'Right. And you love Ikuto.'

………………………………………………..

Ikuto was having a private conversation with a young woman by the backdoor. She was rather short, but good-looking, with a thin waist and beautiful curves. Her big green eyes resembled those of a cat. Her hair was soft and had the sweet glow of old cognac. And her voice was low and warm.

'So… you know what to do, don't you, Mai?' – said Ikuto.

'I do. I'll go tonight' – she answered. 'It will be a pleasure.'

'Good. I'll keep in touch.'

Then he went back in and she moved away – very much like a little black panther – as she was wearing a tight black outfit. Somehow she managed to leave without being noticed.

………………………………………………….

Yaya saw Shiori coming towards her and she realized she couldn't avoid her.

'Hello.'

'Oh… Hi. How are you? Are you enjoying yourself?'

'It's been a very nice ceremony, really. Amu looked beautiful. It was an original wedding, wasn't it? Half traditional, half… modern… I wasn't sure how to dress.'

'You look great in this kimono, Shiori, to be sure. It becomes you.'

'Thank you, Yaya. It used to be my grandmother's. I love it. I wear it only on special occasions.'

'Oh… Look, I need to go and check on Amu. Rima was supposed to help her change, but… I'll see you later, then. Bye…'

'Wait. May I come with you?'

'Err… I don't know. Why don't you stay with Kuukai? I thought you came with him.'

'Yes, but I don't want to intrude on his conversation with Nagihiko.'

'Is that so? Do they have secrets?'

'Probably not, but still…'

Yaya was troubled – she really didn't want to take Shiori with her. But she didn't want to be rude, either.

………………………………………………………..

'Your girlfriend is very pretty' – said Nagihiko.

'Yes, she is' – answered Kuukai. 'Pretty and smart.'

'She's older than you, isn't she?'

'Oh, just two years older.'

'She looks very young. There's a sweetness about her that I really like.'

'So do I' – laughed Kuukai. 'She's gentle and kind – but she can also be very stubborn when she's keen on something.'

'Are you in love with her? Oh, sorry – I shouldn't have asked that.'

'It's ok. To tell you the truth, I don't know if I am. I'm very… fond of her. And I feel… I need her by my side. But it's not how I imagined it would be like to be in love with someone!'

'I see.'

Nagihiko turned his head again. Utau was still looking at him.


	4. Chapter 4

Amu and Ikuto were ready to leave

Amu and Ikuto were ready to leave. They weren't going to have a real honeymoon, but Ikuto had insisted on taking his bride away for just a couple of days before moving into their new flat. He wanted to take her into the countryside in order to put a distance between her and Nagihiko – and Utau, of course.

'Don't worry about the flat' – Yaya said. 'Rima and I will take care of it in your absence. I'll move there until you come back, if necessary.'

'That would be a great idea' – exclaimed Amu. 'But you shouldn't leave your own flat unattended.'

'Nagihiko offered to stay there.'

'Are you sure it would be all right?'

'Yes, he'll go to his parents' house afterwards.'

Ikuto frowned and excused himself, saying he had left his phone inside. As he got inside, he dialed a secret number. 'Mai, there is a slight change of plans.'

While Ikuto was indoors, Amu whispered to Yaya, 'There's something else I need you to do… Try to find out if Utau has got rid of the perfume. If she hasn't, please get it for me!'

'But why? I've already talked to her. She hasn't got rid of it, but she's planning to. What do you need it for, Amu?'

'If Ikuto used it – instead of Nagihiko – then I could… probably find my happiness again!'

'Oh, I see. Ok, then. I'll get it for you.'

……………………………………………………………

In the evening, while Yaya was on her way to the hotel to see Utau about the perfume, Nagihiko went to her flat. He was thoughtful. Utau's constant stare had made him a little uncomfortable. She was uncommonly pretty and really talented, but he knew her sudden interest was only due to the perfume – and on the other hand… Yes, he knew he had to stop thinking about Amu, she was Ikuto's wife now – but that didn't mean it was easy to do it.

…………………………………………………………

Utau looked very pale.

'I'm sorry, Yaya. But I can't keep my word.'

'What?! What do you mean? Don't you want to give me the perfume anymore?!'

'It's not that. I intended to – but when I got here… the window was open and the perfume was missing! Someone must have stolen it!'

'Come on, that's hard to believe! Are you telling me someone flew in through the open window and stole it?'

'I don't know what to think. I complained to the hotel management, thinking some of their staff must have misplaced it while cleaning my room. But they swear they left the window closed and that nobody saw the perfume! The weird thing is that nothing else is missing – and this is the top floor! Who could have stolen it? Spiderman?! It's absurd… And I can't call the police – they would think I'm crazy!'

'I don't believe a word, Utau!'

'Please yourself. But I'm worried… Because whoever stole it must have known its power.'

……………………………………………………..

A shadow crept into Yaya's balcony. Inside the lights were dim. Nagihiko was undressing – to go to bed. The dark figure outside was watching him – but he was unaware of it. A pair of green eyes were admiring his young body – so manly now. His shoulders had grown broader, the same as his back and chest. The shining green eyes looked at his thin waist and his loins and… a sigh of lust came out of the girl's lips. It was deep, like a cat purring softly… But Nagihiko sensed something and turned suddenly. 'Who's there?' The shadow didn't disappear. It moved slowly… towards him. The girl entered the room – with her characteristic feline movements.

'Who are you?' – Nagihiko asked. 'How did you get here?'

'Call me Mai' – her low, warm voice answered. 'I… did a bit of climbing… and a bit of flying…'

'Now, really… What does this mean?'

'You aren't scared, are you? I'm not some kind of monster. I just… chara-changed a little – to come and see you.'

'Do you have a chara? But… how old are you?'

'Eighteen. I've got two: Mika and Moriko. And I can chara-change with both of them.'

'Good… for you. But why have you come here? Are you a friend of Yaya's?'

'Not exactly. I've come to see you.'

'But I don't know you!'

'You do – now.'

'How did you know I was here?'

'I… smelt you. I mean… I sniffed – and I felt your smell… and I followed the smell up here…'

'Wow! You must have an extraordinary sense of smell! But you shouldn't have followed my particular smell. It's dangerous.'

'Is it?'

She smiled. Her irony reminded him of Ikuto. And her cat-like walk.

'Do you happen to know a guy called Ikuto?' – he asked.

'Why, yes. As a matter of fact, I do. He trained me when I was little and I had my first egg. Mika makes me change into some sort of a cat. Moriko appeared later. She makes me change into a hawk. It was creepy at first, but now I like it.'

'Ok,… What did you say your name was?'

'Mai.'

'Ok, Mai. My name is Nagihiko. This is not my place, so I shouldn't have let you in, but… I guess I shouldn't be alone tonight, because I've got something on my mind… Would you keep me company and … perhaps go out for a walk?'

'Oh, I've already had a long walk and I'm a little tired. But I'd love to keep you company. You seem to be nice.'

He looked at her and couldn't help thinking that she was extremely attractive, too – in some mysterious way. She may have been sly and a little too bold, but she didn't strike him as a bad person. Her eyes… Yes, that look was dangerous, but not mean.


	5. Chapter 5

Yaya had a terrible headache. She lay on Amu's sofa, trying to concentrate. She didn't know what to do next. Should she call Amu and tell her the news?

Suddenly the bell rang. It was Rima.

'I came by earlier, but I couldn't enter – because you had the key. Where were you, Yaya?'

'Oh, I paid Utau a visit. She promised to give me… a CD, but when I got there… she said she couldn't find it!'

'Is that why you look so upset?'

'I'm not upset. I'm just tired and I've got a headache. It's been a long day.'

'Then you should rest – I'll make you a nice cup of tea and…'

'Thank you, Rima. But… don't bother. I'll be fine. I'll go to sleep. Go home and…'

'I see… There's something on your mind – you can't fool me! But if you don't want to tell me what it is, I won't insist!'

'Sorry, Rima – it's true: there is something, but I can't tell you – because it's not my secret!'

'So… if it's not your secret and yet it troubles you so much, it must be a good friend's secret. Whose is it, then? Is it Amu's? Or… Kuukai's? Or Nagihiko's?'

'Stop it, please! Don't get angry, but I really can't tell!'

'Ok, ok… I'll leave you alone. Have a good night's sleep and… we'll talk again tomorrow.'

Yaya felt awful. She was disappointed – on the one hand, Kuukai suddenly seemed a lost cause – on the other hand, it wouldn't have been fair to use the perfume, in the first place. It was a pity she couldn't keep her promise to Amu, either. And… she could never trust Utau again. But… was Utau really lying? Could the perfume have really disappeared like that?

…………………………………………………………..

Utau kept looking at Ikuto's photo. But she just couldn't focus. Nagihiko's image was erasing Ikuto's from her mind. So she wondered… Should she go for it?

…………………………………………………………..

Nagihiko wasn't shy – but it was strange for him to have been seen naked by a woman. Mai was licking her lips like a cat after eating fresh cream. And the way she looked at him… He felt a sudden warmth. He knew he should cover himself, but all he could do was watch her. She sat in an armchair – very much at ease – or at least she seemed to be comfortable.

'What's this smell?' – she asked. 'I've never sensed anything like it.'

'I don't know what it is that you can sense – I really hope it's not that perfume…'

'It's not exactly like a normal perfume – like those you can smell every day… I think it's your smell… The smell of your skin… Let me see…'

She rose from the armchair and got near him – very close – so close that she could sniff his body – without touching him.

'Mmmm… I was right…' – she murmured.

…………………………………………………………….

Amu was very tired when she arrived at the house Ikuto had rented for their "honeymoon". She had forced herself to smile all day long and she just couldn't do it any longer. All she wanted was to have a hot bath and go to sleep.

The house was isolated. And small. But what Ikuto had looked for was intimacy – hence privacy.

He looked at Amu and tried to tease her again, 'You aren't frightened, are you?'

'Frightened? Why should I be frightened? Are there any monsters in here?'

'Hey, I would defend you, if there were any.'

'Don't be silly! Come on, let's unpack. I really need to go to bed as soon as possible. Where's the bathroom?'

'Really, really?'

'Really, really – what?'

'Do you really want to go to bed as soon as possible?'

'Yes. I need to sleep.'

Then she realized what he meant and she blushed. 'I'm exhausted, Ikuto. You… understand, don't you?'

'It's our wedding night, kid.'

'Yes, I know, but…'

'Come on, you just need to relax… I'll prepare your bath, ok?'

'Ikuto – I'm saying… I don't think I'm ready…'

'Oh, there's no need for you to worry about anything. I'll wait. I should be able to feel when you're ready.'

'Thank you.'

'I'll make you happy, kid. Trust me.'

Amu sighed and started to unpack. Ikuto went into the bathroom.

She thought it would have been perfect if he could wait until they got back home – by then Yaya would have taken the perfume from Utau and then everything would have been different.

…………………………………………………….

Yaya was sleeping – and dreaming… But it was strange – because there was a man in her dream – and that man was Nagihiko! Nevertheless, he had Kuukai's eyes!

……………………………………………………………

Up in her hotel room, Utau couldn't sleep. She felt almost sick because of all the mixed feelings and thoughts that had invaded her brain.

……………………………………………………………….

The bath Ikuto had prepared had been amazing – so amazing that Amu fell asleep in the water. Ikuto waited for a while, but then, seeing that she wasn't coming out, he peeped in.

'Oh, this is not so good. The water must be getting cold by now…' – he murmured to himself.

Then he laid a couple of big towels on the bed, he undressed and took Amu out of the tub. He gently placed her on the towels and covered her, then he lay by her side. He was tired, too. And a little sad, because he had expected that night to be perfect.

Suddenly he got up and he went out of the house. He made a phone call.

…………………………………………………………………

At first Mai was annoyed by the phone ringing in her pocket. Especially when she…

'Yes, I did. I got it. It's safe' – she said – then she closed it abruptly. 'Where were we…?'

……………………………………………………………………..

Calmer, Ikuto was wiping Amu's body when she opened her eyes.

She startled – 'What are you doing?!'

'I didn't want you to catch a cold. You fell asleep in the bath. I'll keep you warm – I'll take care of you.'

'But I'm…'

'Naked. Yes. You're beautiful. But I said I would wait, remember? Go back to sleep now.'

She was too exhausted to move. She looked at him through her eyelashes. His neckline was delicate and yet manly – his hair was smooth – and his hands were so soft and gentle…

But then he finished and lay back on his pillow again.

'Good night, kid. I love you' – he whispered, kissing her cheek right near the ear.

Amu closed her eyes, remembering Nagihiko's lips on her neck. Oh, how much she had liked it! She couldn't stand it – it was so unfair – both to her and to Ikuto. So she whispered, 'Bite it!'

'What?'

"Bite my ear again.'

'Ok… But I don't get it.'

'Do something… to make me react.'

'It wouldn't work – because it wouldn't be something unexpected. Hmmm… Let me surprise you. But first… we need to rest.'

…………………………………………….

Mai left as unexpectedly as she had appeared. Nagihiko felt like under some sort of a spell. Had it all been just a dream? Or… had that girl been real?


	6. Chapter 6

Mai entered her own room through the window

Mai entered her own room through the window.

'What the… are you doing?' – asked a tall, dark-haired young man who was writing something on the computer.

'Oh, Masaki! Why… are you here?'

'My computer broke, so I've come to use yours.'

'Ah… Ok.'

'Now tell me: why didn't you use the door, just like everyone else? Do you want the neighbours to see you? What will they think?'

'I don't care, bro' – she purred, tickling the back of his neck.

He turned around, looking at her intensely – he had beautiful dark chestnut-brown eyes, square jaws and sensual lips that turned into a grimace of … almost fright. 'There's something strange going on, isn't it? What have you done this time?'

'Nothing bad. Just helping a friend.'

'How?'

'It's a secret. But… trust me: it's nothing bad.'

'Then… what's this look on your face?'

'What do you mean, Masaki?'

'You were avoiding Masaru and me, weren't you? That's why you used the window instead of the door…'

'I wasn't… avoiding you. I just felt like flying a little. I'm in a good mood, actually.'

'If you say so… Look, I still need to work on the computer. Go to sleep in my room, ok? Those eggs of yours need to rest, too.'

Mai was eighteen and she still had a child's spirit, which kept her charas alive – her brothers were twenty-seven (Masaru) and twenty-eight (Masaki) – they didn't have charas anymore, but they could still see hers and they were keen on preserving charas, perhaps hoping their own would come back some day. When their parents had died, Masaki was of age and he had to take charge. Masaru helped, too. They had had too many responsibilities, including bringing up their little sister, who had become a bit of a rebel and hard to keep under control when her charas had appeared. If it hadn't been for Ikuto…

However, it had been Masaki who had taken care of Mai's education. He had encouraged her to become a dancer and had paid for her studies – working as a translator and an interpreter. He still did that now, but he had started to follow his own dreams, too – he wanted to be a writer.

That was why he was working late at night.

Mai leaned and kissed his cheek. 'I love you, big bro' – she whispered. Masaki was surprised – it was unusual for her to say something like that.

She went into his room She sat on the bed and took out a small flask, sniffing at it. "Yes, it's the same perfume… And yet… it attracts only when in contact with the skin… I wonder whether this man … Nagihiko… could be so appealing as he was tonight if he didn't keep some traces of perfume… Because… I have never met a man like that until now! I want him – I can't help it… But I must keep in mind the fact that it could be only because of the perfume… - and then I could regret it.'

……………………………………………………………………

As she opened her eyes, Amu could see the first sunbeams reflected on the sheets and on the wooden floor. Slowly she got up and she put on a shirt and a pair of jeans. The door was open. Ikuto was in the backyard, chopping some logs for the fire. He was all sweaty and trying hard, as he was not used to it.

'You are an early-riser and a hard-working husband, aren't you?' – she murmured, approaching him.

'You bet I am!' – he laughed. 'Last night I was afraid you might catch a cold, so I'm doing my best to keep you warm!'

His hair was dripping with sweat, his forehead and cheeks were wet – and he looked terribly hot in the chilly atmosphere.

'Thank you, but I don't want you to catch a cold yourself' – she said. 'You can do this later. Come in and I'll make some hot tea for both of us.'

'I'd rather have some milk, but we'll have breakfast together – I've already prepared everything in the kitchen. I intended to bring it to you… in bed.'

'Wow! Don't spoil me… Come on! Let's feed the kitten!'

'Kitten??'

Amu laughed.

'I need to have a shower first - and change… Then I'll join you for breakfast' – said Ikuto, putting down the axe.

'I've never imagined you doing something like that…'

'Like having a shower?!'

'No, silly – like chopping wood!'

'Neither had I! It's quite difficult, you know… More difficult than I thought it would be. But at the same time… It's good exercise. Especially in the morning, when…'

Amu wondered what he meant. Then she entered the house and went into the kitchen, where she found lots of food. 'Are we supposed to eat all these?' – she asked, as she heard his footsteps behind her.

'What would you like to eat, kiddo?'

'Mmm… Some caramel sponge-pudding with nuts and fresh whipped-cream and a little honey…'

'What else?'

'I'm joking!'

All of a sudden he reached for her and kissed her. His lips were salty with sweat, but Amu liked the taste.

'Mmm… and perhaps I'd also have some more of… this – whatever it is…' – she added with a smile.

'Ok – but you'll have to wait – just a little – for me to wash…'

'No! Don't!'

'But I must be all wet and stinky!'

'Not stinky! This is fresh sweat and it smells like salt and hot bread and milk and…'

He kissed her again, this time really taking her breath away.

'Are you saying that you like it?' – he asked afterwards.

'If I like… what? The kiss? You know I like your kisses. I've always liked them.'

'The… smell.'

'It's the smell of… heat…'

'… and desire… Can you feel my body throbbing with desire?'

'Yes, I can…' – she sighed, biting her lips and closing her eyes. She thought of Nagihiko for an instant, but the smell was not the same. Nevertheless, Ikuto's was as attractive and exciting as the other one – it didn't make her weak, though. On the contrary, it filled her with some strange new energy. 'Oh, I can feel it. I do feel it. And I'd like to… to see it.'

'To see… what?'

'Your body. You've seen mine. Won't you let me see yours?'

'Amu, you'll have me go crazy!'

Her hands were already touching him – a little clumsily, but also eagerly. They felt inside his pants – and they found what they were looking for. The skin was soft and wet – but the core was getting harder and harder, stronger and stronger, as she gently caressed it.

'It's nice…' – she said. 'Oh, I like it. I want it. May I have it? Give it to me, will you? Give it to me!'

She actually kneeled on the floor to see it better.

'What do you mean you want it?' – asked Ikuto. 'What do you want to do with it?'

'I want to… I don't know. I guess…' – she couldn't find any words to describe what she felt. She just leaned forward and kissed it. The taste was even saltier – salty and a little sweet perhaps – and she just couldn't have enough! So tender, so delicate, so pure… 'I guess… I love your body…' – said Amu at last, licking her lips.

'This must be a dream…' – sighed Ikuto, staggering. 'It can't be true…'

Everything was so unbelievable, that Amu could not stand up on her feet, either. She felt dizzy, but she also felt… like devouring all his body!

'You smell nice. You taste nice. I want you!' – she said, lying invitingly on the kitchen rug.

'This can't be happening…' – followed Ikuto, but he couldn't help watching her – she looked different somehow – her lips were red, her eyes were feverish, she was getting hot down to the soles of her feet. 'I never expected you to do this. I never imagined you'd like it. How… how can this be? It must be a dream. It must be!'

He was elated at learning that she was craving for his body, and yet he found it strange. However, his reason was getting more and more clouded by the blood that kept flooding other parts of his body than the brains – and his wild side came out again – the mating cat yearning for satisfaction. 'Do you have any idea what it feels like?' – he grinned. 'I'll show you… I'll show you right now…' He swiftly pulled off her pants, throwing them away – then his warm hands came along her thighs, pushing them apart. Amu closed her eyes, feeling his breath and then his expert tongue going up and down, in and out, until her whole body started vibrating with that wonderful, tingling sensation. She felt a terrible urge and she reached for Ikuto's shoulders, pulling him towards her. 'I need you!' – she sighed. He could see she was ready – and so was he.

There was no pain – just an overwhelming feeling of bliss. Nothing to fear, really. As the climax was over, she stayed there, on the floor, with a big smile on her face, while Ikuto lay resting his head on her belly.

After a few minutes he stood up. 'Will you come to bed now?' – he asked.

'You bet I will!' – she answered. 'I want more…'


	7. Chapter 7

'What's this?' – wondered Masaki, finding a small flask under the sheets on his bed. 'Mm… Some kind of perfume, I guess. Not bad. Could it be Masaru's? Or… did Mai bring it last night? For whom? For me?'

………………………………………………..

Mai's class had a rehearsal at the Opera house – they were supposed to do a ballet for Utau's concert. On a regular basis Mai was a modest-looking, obedient girl, but her charas helped a great deal. She could be either sly, sleek and persuasive, or bold and sharp. As she was on her way to the stage, Mika and Moriko were chatting vividly around her head. Mika looked like a smooth ginger kitten with enormous green eyes and soft paws. Moriko was a meditative, boyish little creature with an intense stare coming from behind an irregular fringe.

'Oh, dear, I'm nuts for that smell… I think I'm getting obsessed with it – I seem to feel it everywhere – even here, at the Opera house!' – cried Mika.

'You know it's just that perfume…' – said Moriko. ' Stop thinking about it… Of course you can still feel it. Mai's got it. However… I can't forget his looks.. Wasn't he handsome?'

'Why, I can't believe my ears! It's strange to hear this coming from you! I mean… our tastes in men have always been quite different. It's the first time we actually fancy the same guy!'

'So… you like him, too – don't you?' – asked Mai. 'I keep dreaming about him, you know… It must be just because of the perfume – you're right, Moriko. But still…'

Mai felt for the flask in her pocket. It was gone! She grew cold and pale. 'It's not here!' – she cried. 'I must have lost it! This can't be! Oh, no! Ikuto will be mad at me! And I'm going to be late for the rehearsal! I can't go back and look for it! What if somebody stole it, just as I did yesterday?!'

'Oh, Ikuto… I couldn't care less' – said Moriko. 'But on the other hand… That perfume can be dangerous. You two… go and rehearse! That flask is small enough for me to carry, isn't it? Then… I can go and look for it on my own – after all, my eyesight is… as good as it gets.'

'Go, Moriko! Fly and be careful – please find it!' – agreed Mai.

'But – if you haven't brought the perfume along – why can I still feel that smell?' – asked Mika.

…………………………………………………..

As the dancers finished their practice, Utau remained on stage. She was still unable to focus because she was worried about the strange disappearance of the perfume. Her lovely big eyes looked sad, almost depressed. Her mistake, Ikuto's wedding and his departure, then her own thoughts about Nagihiko… It was all too much to handle, not to mention the latest developments… And all of a sudden… she felt a wonderful smell… very similar to Nagihiko's, and yet not the same… And she also heard some footsteps. 'Who's there?' – she asked, blinded by the lights.

'Excuse me' – an unfamiliar voice answered. 'Is the rehearsal over? I'm looking for my sister.'

'Your sister? Oh… She must be one of the dancers… Yes, the rehearsal's over. You'll probably find her backstage.'

'Thank you, miss.'

'So… which one is she? Your sister…'

'Mai.'

'Oh, yes. I know her. She's good. There's something… special about her.'

'I'm glad to hear that. She's been working hard, really.'

Utau was squinting to see the young man better. His smell – closer and closer – made her feel dizzy and confused. And she was also surprised to … talk like that to a stranger. What she actually felt was a terrible need to get to know him. Intimately.

………………………………………………………..

As Mai and her colleagues were going to the changing rooms, Mika flew ahead. Then she suddenly returned.

'Mai, Mai!' – she shrieked. 'Come – quickly! There, there! It's him! He's dressed funny, but I know it's him!'

'Who?'

'That guy, Nagihiko!'

'Here?'

'Yes. I think he's a dancer, too.'

Mai shivered – then she decided to keep her calm and be cool – so she sneaked in behind his back…

In a second she couldn't keep her hands off him. He turned around on his heels. 'What are you doing?!' Then he recognized her. 'Oh, it's you… Why are you following me everywhere…, Mai?'

'I wasn't. I … am a dancer here. We've just had a rehearsal with miss Utau. I was getting ready to leave, but then… I felt you. I found you. Again. It's just a coincidence.'

'You're a dancer?!'

'Yes, I am. Well, I'm still a student, but…'

'All right, then. I'd love to see you dance.'

'Really?! When? Where?'

'Right now.'

'Here?'

'On stage.'

'Alone?'

'Yes.'

'Ok.'

Mai smiled. 'But… won't you change first?'

'Why? Don't you like these clothes?' – laughed Nagihiko, taking off his kimono.

'You look much better like this' – she murmured, admiring his bare chest.

'At least let me put on a T-shirt!'

'Oh, fine…'

But before he had a chance to get dressed, she pressed her lips against his back, filling her nostrils with the smell of his skin.


	8. Chapter 8

Ikuto stretched like a cat between the sheets – the bed was warm and comfortable and it smelt like young love

Ikuto stretched like a cat between the sheets – the bed was warm and comfortable and it smelt like young love. Amu buried her nose into the pillow. 'Can we spend all day in bed?' – she asked.

'Do you feel like sleeping now?'

'No way! I want you – over and over again!'

'You're insatiable, kid.'

'It's only your fault – for being so tasty. Mmm… I had no idea it would be like this. I thought it would hurt, and that I'd be shy… and that you would not be pleased…'

He laughed. 'Shy?! You bet I'm pleased – it's all coming natural' – he added, licking one of her buttocks.

'You've been terribly… considerate, tender and gentle. More than I would have expected from you' – she said.

'More?! I just tried… not to scare you. I wanted you to discover what you like and what you need…'

'There's really nothing to be scared of. You've been sweet, my kitten, too good to be true!'

'I'm not much of a "kitten", you know – I can be dangerous.'

'Dangerous? Are you a wild cat?'

'Maybe… Wild… and passionate.'

'It's thrilling when you talk like this… Come on, give it to me!'

'Are you ready to have it harder?'

'As you please…'

Ikuto blew the hair away from her nape, kissing and gently sucking the skin, then biting it by the ear.

'What are you doing?' – Amu asked.

He caressed her waist with his fingers, pulling her towards him until she got on her knees. Then he whispered in her ear, leaning over her, 'I'll give it to you a little harder, kiddo – catstyle.'

'But if you keep biting at my neck, that would be … vampire-style' – she replied.

'Psst – I'll show you.'

As he started to hump her from behind, at first she sighed – then she gasped as he bit her again. She would have liked to bite him back, but she couldn't – she also wanted to look at him, but she couldn't do that, either. The only thing she could do – in that position – was concentrate on the sensations he was giving her. Because it was different, indeed – it went deep – deeper than before – harder, faster… until she almost felt like crying. She would have wanted to be able to relax and fully enjoy that unbearable pleasure, but she was tense and slightly supporting his weight, so she shrieked, 'Stop it!'

'Is it too rough?'

'No, just stop biting me! Don't stop humping me! It's sooo good! Come on!'

But it was over soon – he finished and sat back. She fell flat on her belly. 'This was great' – she followed – 'but hardly enough!'

'What do you mean?'

'I mean it went deeper and it felt great, but I couldn't enjoy it completely! I was too tight! Let's try again!'

'Why don't you tell me your own fantasies, Amu?'

……………………………………………………………………

Since she hadn't slept well during the night, Yaya was daydreaming. So she was startled when the bell rang and surprised to see that it was Kuukai at the door.

'Hi. What's up?'

'Nothing special. I just thought you'd be alone and I thought I could keep you company.'

'How did you know I'd be here? And alone… I was supposed to meet Rima.'

'She's doing some shopping. She'll be late.'

'Oh…'

She could tell there was something on his mind.

'There's a reason for your coming here…' – she said.

'I just needed to talk to a friend…'

'What's troubling you?'

'Amu's marriage made me think… that perhaps Shiori… is also expecting some kind of commitment from me… and I don't know if I'm ready…'

'Has she actually said anything like that?'

'No, not really, but… Maybe I'm the one who's considering it… I don't know. I guess… it would be the right thing to do – or… is it?'

'Who am I to know? Is it?'

'I can't tell if what I feel for her is real love. I feel I care, there's a lot of tenderness, of warmth and… common interests… and all… , but shouldn't there be passion, too?'

'So… there is no passion?!'

'Not exactly.'

'Sorry.'

'I shouldn't be telling you all this.'

'No, you shouldn't. Because I… I can be no judge in matters of love… I lack experience…'

'You may laugh, but so do I.'

Yaya blinked in disbelief.

'Let's sit down', she said. 'So… you have your doubts… But there's nothing wrong with that! We all have our doubts… There are so many things that make us wonder if we are right…'

'I knew you'd understand me.'

'Did you?!'

She blushed. She couldn't help staring into his big green eyes and a terrible heat went on spreading through her veins. And then he took her hand.

'Why have you really come, Kuukai? What's the point of telling me such things?'

'Oh, I… Sorry, Yaya – have I made you feel uncomfortable?'

'You have, actually. No one should come between you and Shiori.'

'But I thought… Never mind!'

'What?'

'I thought you cared for me.'

'Of course I do. You're my friend.'

'Is that all? Then… why are you trembling like a leaf in my hand?'

'Kuukai!'

'Be honest. Tell me the truth.'

'What for? Would it change anything? No. You're just teasing me and I won't stand it!'

'I'm not teasing you, baby. I want to set the records straight.'

'But don't you see it's painful for me? Stop it! You'd better leave!'

'Do you really want me to leave?'

'For once – I do!'

'Ok, then.'

He turned to leave; but suddenly he gave her one last look and he kissed her – abruptly. He hadn't shaved and, as he left, Yaya rubbed her lips with her fingers. "This was unexpected" – she thought. "What does it mean?"

………………………………………………………………….

'Right… Let's see you dance, then' – said Nagihiko, crossing his arms against his chest.

'Why? Don't you believe me when I say I'm a dancer?'

'Can you blame me? Last night you climbed up that balcony like a thief…'

'It was just because of the way you smell! I couldn't resist the urge to see where that smell came from!'

'There's a long story about this perfume – but I was hoping it had vanished already…'

'Why?'

'Because it makes people behave in an unnatural way. First of all, it attracts them. And then… it makes them speak their mind – even when they shouldn't. Perhaps it would still be all right if it didn't also influence the way they feel and the way they think… It's like a spell.'

'It's just a smell, not a spell!' – giggled Mai.

'Can you truly say you don't experience the effects I'm talking about?'

'What I know is that I like it. A lot. Therefore I also like you. You smell good, you're handsome, I like the way you move – and the way you speak.'

'You're very pretty yourself. And I like the way you move, too. But such declarations can be rather intimidating…'

'Intimidating? I feel a little… intimidated, not intimidating. But I'll get over it.'

Nagihiko nodded. 'Enough compliments for today. Will you dance for me now?'

'For you?... Hm… I'll certainly dance for you.'

This was a scene Nagihiko would rewind in his mind later – over and over again – he had to admit that he liked Mai – watching her dance, he had felt elevated – it was a new emotion. And then… he still remembered her lips against his skin – surprisingly tender, and yet passionate. A spontaneous gesture. He also liked the fact that Mai kept some childlike quality about her. She was sweet and delicate, and at the same time her charas revealed other sides that appealed to his wild side. She was a girl he could make love to, she was a girl he could climb trees with, she was a girl he could dance with… Now he couldn't stop dreaming… "You're a little witch, my Mai…"

…………………………………………………………….

'My fantasies?'- Amu wondered. 'As I didn't know what it would be like, I hardly had any. But I suppose I'll start having fantasies from now on. And then I'll tell you…'

'Ok. I want you to tell me what you'd like. I'll try to make your dreams come true.'

'How could you possibly do that? Are you some kind of a wizard?'

'Perhaps I am. But then… you are a witch, too. Because today, without knowing much about all this, you've managed to make me feel… in heaven.'

'So have you, Ikuto' – she replied, smiling happily.


End file.
